


Hide and Shriek

by unseasonedfluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseasonedfluff/pseuds/unseasonedfluff
Summary: Draco has a new Halloween game to play and is eager to involve his wife.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hide and Shriek

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to SirendsandSeers and emeraldblackmalfoy for the beta work. They're the absolute best!

Draco slowly turned the door handle and quietly cracked open the pantry door. Peering out with one eye he saw Hermione across the kitchen. Her back was to him while she stood at the counter, half leaning on it, busy eating a snack. Her non-dominant hand was scrolling something on her phone. Draco also had a cell phone but hardly used it. He didn’t get all the fuss about social media and things. He used it for calls, possibly an occasional text, and that was it. But Hermione enjoyed scrolling social media sometimes and that gave him the opportunity he found himself in right now. Draco edged the door forward, ever so slightly. He paused, ensuring she didn’t notice. He then kept moving the door open, almost imperceptibly. He hadn’t ever noticed a sound using the door before, but he would be damned if a small squeak gave him away now.  
The door now open, Draco took a soundless step forward. He wore socks, so sweaty feet from standing in the same spot for a while or soles wouldn’t give his position away. He continued to take muted, slow steps forward.  
Hermione exhaled loudly. Draco paused and crouched down slightly. She switched her weight from her left foot to the right and continued to snack and scroll. Draco continued his journey toward her. At long last, he was standing in arm’s length.  
Draco now stood up to his full height, readied his hands and, “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Draco grabbed Hermione’s sides as he yelled. Hermione sprang up from leaning on the counter, dropping her phone and what seemed to be a half eaten sandwich. “What the hell, Draco!” she yelled as she spun around.  
“Happy hide and shriek, love!” Draco cackled like a mad man.  
“What in the world are you talking about?!” Hermione demanded. Her hands were on her hips now as Draco smiled at her.  
“You know, hide and shriek, like the muggles do around Halloween,” Draco laughed.  
“It's hide and SEEK, Draco, and it’s a GAME. Not some holiday you go around wishing people a happy ‘hide and shriek’,” Hermione said.  
Draco’s smile faded. “What? Potter said- Sodding POTTER. This is the last time I try to learn muggle traditions from him.”  
Hermione smiled. It was her turn to laugh as her husband tried to come back from being wrong. Draco hated to be wrong almost as much as she did. Draco continued, “You know what? I still frightened you, so I win at hide and shriek. Even if it’s not a real thing.”  
Hermione laughed, “Shouldn’t you only win if you make me shriek? Otherwise, its hardly a competitive game. Honestly, you never played hide and seek growing up?”  
Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Do you think for one second my father, the most proper man I know, would’ve played a silly muggle game with me while growing up?”  
“Well probably not, but he’s a changed man so maybe he would now. Let’s head over and you two can play hide and ‘shriek’ all evening to catch up for lost time.” Hermione laughed at her own hilarious joke. Apparently Draco didn’t think it was as funny as she did.  
“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” Draco asked, trying to sound bored. If he sounded bored perhaps she’d drop it sooner than later.  
“Nope,” Hermione replied, popping the last sound of the word with her lips. 

********************************

Draco had stopped by Hermione’s office on his way out of the Ministry, but she was still busy with dozens of scrolls piled high on her desk. “Come home soon, yeah?” he’d said, peeking his head into her office.  
She looked up from the scroll she was currently ferociously penning. “I won’t be more than an hour,” she glanced around at the state of her desk. “Hour and a half at most. Most of this can wait till tomorrow.”  
Draco gave her a half smile and with a “love you,” he headed to the lift, buttoning his jacket along the way. Hermione had a habit of getting lost in her work, especially when she had important deadlines looming. He didn’t expect her home for at least two hours.  
He hadn’t gone straight home, there was no reason to since Hermione would be at the office a while. Draco opted to stop in at the Potter’s instead to see Ginny. The regular Quidditch season had just ended and the Harpies had a week off of practice before gearing back up for the semi-finals of the Quidditch World Cup. Harry made a point of telling Draco when Ginny had days off. It took awhile for her to warm up to Draco, but once she did they were fast friends.  
Stepping out of the floo, Draco was greeted with the sight of Ginny’s back while she laid across the couch, watching the TV. She tipped her head backward.  
“I was hoping you’d stop by! Harry’s busy at work tonight. Want to watch a movie?” Ginny asked.  
As Draco walked to the other side of the couch, unbuttoned his jacket, took it off, and tossed it on the arm of the couch. Ginny pulled her legs off of the far end of the couch and Draco sat down. “Sounds great. Hermione’s busy, too. How was the end of the season?”, Draco exhaled as he settled into the couch.  
Often when Draco hung out with either of the Potters he was reminded how he hated them both growing up. How the chess board turned, he chuckled to himself. He pushed the thought to the side and said, “tell me about the last game. The Prophet said you were on fire.”  
They didn’t end up watching a movie, because they couldn’t agree on one. Instead, they talked about Quidditch, their jobs, and everything between. It had been a while since the two friends had a good conversation. There was a new controversial rule change coming to the league next season and Ginny was dying to talk to someone about it besides her team. Draco told Ginny some new office gossip and while he didn’t particularly care about gossip, she loved hearing it, and he enjoyed making fun of how people acted.  
After about an hour and a half, Draco noticed the time. “I’m going to head out. Hermione should be home soon. We’ll see you and Harry tomorrow.” 

****************************

As Draco stepped out of the floo, he unbuttoned his jacket. Shrugging it off and slinging it over his shoulder, he started up the stairs, headed for the bedroom to change.  
Opening the master door, he glanced around. Hermione didn’t seem to be home yet, but that wasn’t unusual. “She’ll be home in the next half an hour or so,” he thought to himself. He walked across the room, flipped the light to the bathroom, went through the bathroom and reached for the closet doorknob.  
Upon entering the closet he turned to the right, to find his jackets and overcoats, nicely lined. He found where this jacket belonged, pulled the hanger and placed the jacket on the hanger. Straightening the jacket shoulders, he hung it up. He looked left, to his lounge clothes. Hermione teased Draco he was the only person she knew of that hung up his t-shirts. Taking a few steps over to the t-shirts he started unbuttoning his shirt.  
“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”  
Draco glanced up in alarm with eyes slightly widened, his hand moving quickly for his wand.  
Hermione had jumped from the t-shirts, with her arms stretched toward him.  
“Happy hide and shriek, Draco!” she laughed.  
Draco scowled at her. “Very funny, Hermione. How long have-” she kissed him as he was talking, while she continued to laugh.  
“I told you I wasn’t going to let it go,” she replied as she continued to chuckle.  
Draco finished changing his clothes and placed his shoes on the shelf.  
“Oh, you’re not going to be grumpy all night, are you? Hermione asked. “Come here, I’ll make it up to you,” she added, grabbing Draco’s hand and leading him.  
Draco scowled again. “How long were you in there? I’ll have you know I had a visit with Ginny. She misses you. While you were hiding away you could’ve spent some time with her.”  
Hermione smiled as she led him back to the bedroom. She knew he was only grumpy because he hadn’t thought of doing that first.  
“Admit I won hide and shriek,” Hermione said, as she arrived at their bed. She sat down on the bed and pulled Draco to face her.  
“Wasn’t it you that said the hide and shrieker had to make the other person shriek? So, though you gave it a good shot, hiding in the closet all--”  
“HAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”  
Something was grabbing Draco’s shoulders from behind him. Draco yelled and spun around, again reaching for his wand, and looking frantically for what was attacking him.  
“Happy hide and shriek, mate,” Harry grinned.  
Draco lowered his brows and jutted out his lower jaw, turning back to Hermione.  
Hermione had come completely undone, bending over while holding her sides as tears streamed down her face.  
Draco folded his arms and watched her. She glanced up at him and doubled over laughing again.  
Draco turned back to face Harry, still frowning. “My wife is absolutely hysterical now and you’ve likely ruined the good time I was planning tonight. Next muggle question I have, I’ll use the Google.” Hermione’s laugh grew louder behind him as Harry tried to hold back a smile. “Is there anything else I can do for you before you kindly bugger off, you great twit?”  
“I believe I won hide and shriek,” Harry grinned. He then quickly turned on his heel and hurried for the door.  
Watching the door close, Draco glanced at his wife again. “Are you quite proud of yourself?” Draco snuffed.  
Hermione looked up at Draco, her face red from laughing. “Quite,” she replied, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
Draco tightened his jaw, turning around to stalk from the room. Draco Malfoy knew how to exit a room with displeasure and this was one of those times he was going to do it.  
“What was the good time you mentioned?” Hermione hinted. It was worth a shot so he wouldn’t be brooding all night. Draco continued to walk, Hermione following him. “Don’t be moody all night,” she quipped. “There’s no way I would have won that game if I didn’t call in backup,” she said.  
“You didn’t even win, Potter did,” Draco responded as he opened the door, headed for the kitchen.  
“Maybe we can team up and even get Ginny in on it,” Hermione replied.  
Draco rolled his eyes and continued sulking on the way to the kitchen. Their house elf, Mipsy, already had dinner on the table. While they didn’t have a team of house elves as Draco would’ve liked, they had one to keep the house tidy. She was paid, of course, and Hermione held check in meetings with the house elf to ensure she still liked working for them and had everything she needed. Draco told Hermione that was a bit much, but Hermione insisted.  
While they ate, Hermione asked Draco about work. He did law work for the Ministry and was their top lawyer and consultant. He squinted at her, knowing she was trying to better his mood. As Draco ate and talked, his mood improved. Afterall, Draco didn’t lose in games.  
Hermione finished eating dinner before Draco, per usual, so she sat at the table and talked while he finished. She was finding a picture on her phone to show Draco when he stood up abruptly, walked around the table and stopped behind her chair, grabbing the back of it with both hands. Tipping it, he transferred the chair to his right hand, faced the opposite direction, and started to drag the chair, heading for the kitchen door.  
“What in Godric’s name are you doing?” Hermione asked quizzically. Her hands clutched the seat as she peered back at her husband with her phone hastily stored between her thighs and forgotten. Draco continued to pull her chair, not answering as he dragged her out of the kitchen.  
Hermione whipped her head side to side trying to see where Draco was going, trying to reach her legs down to the floor. She couldn’t, her legs were too short to reach with the chair leaned back as it was.  
“Draco! What are you doing?!” his wife demanded. “This is absolute madness, I-” she cut short as her chair was dropped and the front legs hit the floor. As Hermione stood up to turn and address Draco, he appeared in front of her. As he pushed her hips to sit back down, she resisted.  
“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Hermione challenged.  
“Sit down and you’ll see,” Draco lowly murmured.  
Hermione knew what that tone meant and she sat down instantly, skin flushing slightly.  
Draco picked up the chair with both hands at the seat, the back of the chair in his right hand and the front in his right. Hermione still held the seat at the sides as she watched them advance up the stairs over her right side. Draco was incredibly adept at balancing them both; he hardly jostled her at all, likely from the years of Quidditch he had played balancing on a broom.  
Approaching their bedroom door Hermione started to move slightly, inching herself toward the front of the seat.  
“Hold still,” Draco instructed as he placed the chair down in front of the door. Reaching around his wife he opened the door, motioning with his other hand for her to enter.  
Upon entering the room Hermione turned around to face Draco. Closing the door he approached her and Hermione slid her arms around his neck. Raising herself on her toes, her eyes closed and their lips met. Draco’s hands met her hips and dropped down, grabbing her ass. Draco opened his mouth slightly while kissing, licking her lip, requesting entrance. Deepening their kiss he led them across the room until the back of Hermione’s knees hit the mattress. They continued to snog as they climbed onto the bed, Hermione placing both hands on the bed pushing herself backward, Draco with his left hand on the bed and his right around Hermione’s thigh, lifting and pushing her back as he crawled onto the bed with his knees on either side of her.  
Hermione leaned back, breaking their kiss and crossed her arms low to grab her shirt, pulling it off. She placed her hand on the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him in. Draco continued to move with the pressure on his neck, crawling over her, and Hermione laid down. Draco followed for a moment, then broke the kiss, turning his attention to her sweatpants. He hooked his pointer and middle fingers around her waistband and knickers on either side of her and pulled them over her curves, running his eyes over her and taking in her body. Draco could do this a million times and never get sick of it. Hell, he’d probably done it thousands and still loved it as much as the first time, if not more.  
He backed off the bed as he removed her bottoms completely, looking at Hermione’s face and giving her a half grin. “So fucking hot,” he uttered, the same tone as before. Hermione’s hands rested on her belly as Draco looked at her. But Hermione soon found her hands in his platinum hair as he parted her legs, settling between them. Her eyes closed as Draco began to slowly run his tongue over her sensitive bud, knowing the perfect pressure to apply, eliciting a soft moan from her mouth. Draco minutely quickened his rhythm and added slightly more pressure, as Hermione’s fingers found her peaked nipples. As she softly pulled and rubbed, Draco felt himself grow harder as he enjoyed the sight of her and the sounds evoked from her due to his ministrations and her assistance.  
Dragging his tongue from bottom to top, Draco sat up on his knees. Hermione looked at him, eyes half lidded. She sat up, leaning on her left arm. She grabbed his pants with her right hand and pulled them down carefully as Draco used his right hand to aid her. Draco’s member came free, and Hermione looked hungrily as it bobbed up and down from the motion of Draco’s pants being pulled off. Draco stood briefly, kicking off his pants, kneeling back onto the bed. Hermione took his cock into her hand, pulling him to her as she used her tongue to lick his tip clean. She ran her lips down his shaft as he engulfed her mouth, her tongue swirling. Placing his hand on the back of her head, Draco held her in place, then took her unruly hair in his fingers and gently but firmly pulled her away from himself.  
Hermione began to protest but Draco dropped his face to hers, kissing her and pushing her down to the mattress, his body on top of her. Their tongues entwined as Draco dropped his left hand to cup Hermione’s ass, aligning himself with her entrance. Hermione moved her hips slightly as he pushed in, feeling herself accommodate his size.  
Draco started to move inside her, back and forth, back and forth, setting a rhythm he knew she loved. Breaking their kiss, Draco moved to Hermione’s neck, just behind her ear, peppering it with kisses and love bites. Her hand clutched his hair at the nape of his neck, her other pulling his hip into her. Hermione moved against him, moaning, her breath quickening.  
Quicker than quick, Draco launched himself off Hermione.  
“GAAAAH! DRACO WHAT THE FUCK?!” she shouted.  
Draco smirked in triumph. “Happy hide and shriek, babe,” he said victoriously.  
“What the?” her eyes further focusing on him.  
“Happy. Hide. And. Shriek. Babe.”  
“You better get that dick back over here and give me my orgasm, Malfoy, or I swear I will hex you!” she yelled.  
Draco chuckled, climbed over onto her, sheathing himself again. “You didn’t even hide!” she added matter of factly.  
“Oh, I’m hiding my cock inside you right now,” he whispered in her ear. “Unless,” he almost withdrew himself wholly,” this doesn’t count?”  
He laughed as he felt his wife’s cheek frown against his own. He started the delicious rhythm again, knowing she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his win. Soon, he made Hermione shriek again, this time in ecstasy. Draco followed her over the edge, then collapsed on top of her. Drawing lazy circles on her arm, Draco smiled. Draco Malfoy never loses games.


End file.
